Pteranodon sternbergi
Breed-pteranodon sternbergi pterosaur File: Isla Sorna rare flyers Name: Pteranodon longiceps sternbergi Location And Era: North America, Late cretaceous period lifespan: 26 years status: extinct top speed: when fly they can reach speeds up to 18-34 mph vocalization: they are noisy and produce several loud screams that can be heard from the distance. diet: piscivore/carnivore; fish, lizards, cats and other small animals. Range: formerly Isla Sorna and nublar Habitat: Upland areas near the coast, where it nests on cliff faces. DNA interpolation: unknown predators: pterandons are to either to fast or to big to be taken down by most dinosaurs but crocodiles can sneak up on the Pterosaurs and the Mosasaurus are able to Snatch these pteranodons from the sky summary: Both sexes tend to be solitary, however apart from during the breeding season they hold no quarrel with other individuals over territory and space. During the breeding season males and females gather, with the females soaring overhead and males displaying on the cliffs below. Once the mating is over the young are reared in large colonies of females, while the males return to their solitary lifestyles. P. longiceps “sternbergi” is a large pterosaur, with a long head and a deep, toothless beak. It has a long crest that extends backwards. In females, this crest is flattened, however in males the crest is larger and wider, and projects upwards. In juveniles, the crest is small and triangular. Overall, the head is much bigger than the rest of the body, and hollow bones reduce the animal’s weight to allow for flight. The wings are leathery, and the body has a coating of downy fuzz. P. longiceps “sternbergi” is a glider rather than a flier; its vast wings and lightweight frame means that it can use rising air currents to soar effortlessly for hours, covering long distances out to sea while hunting for food. It has excellent eyesight to spot shoals of fish swimming close to the surface of the water; swooping down to catch its prey in its beak before swallowing whole. There is a pouch on the throat region, which females use to store regurgitated fish for the young. While graceful in the air, P. longiceps “sternbergi” is ungainly and clumsy on the land. Therefore it lands only to rest and to mate and nest; always on high cliffs where it is safer from land-dwelling predators. Unlike its "hippocratesi" contemporary, this type of Pteranodon is generally non-aggressive and prefers to fly from danger; however it is quite capable of defending itself with its sharp, pointed beak. During the breeding season, males establish the best locations on rocky outcrops near the coast from where they call and display to the females which soar overhead. The males compete with each other with screeching and head-bobbing, showing off their elaborate crests. Beak-sparring between individuals over space is common. Generally it is the largest males with the most impressive crests which attract the most females. Once the mating is over and all the females have left, the males also leave to carry on with life as normal. They play no part in rearing the young. During the nesting period large colonies of females congregate in large, noisy, crowded communities to lay their eggs on cliffs near the sea, often so close to each other that their wings virtually touch. However the females endure this seemingly uncomfortable practice without complaint, and aside from the occasional quarrel, they are generally respectful of each others’ space. Nesting in a community has its advantage in that it is safer than nesting alone - an individual Pteranodon nesting in plain sight is more exposed than one who is hidden amongst many others. Even so, mothers are often forced to abandon their young for long periods of time in order to hunt for food, and during that time the young are vulnerable to latecomers who wish to usurp the nesting site by killing the young in order to lay their own eggs. Pteranodon is an inmense pterosaur with a head up to 2 meters long. On its four legs, it is slightly taller than the average man. This spectacular animal was the second pterosaur to be cloned by InGen; there are rumors that suggest two species were recreated, but this was never confirmed. They live in family groups in which all the adults protect the young; these are very voracious and learn to fly quite quickly. They feed mostly on fish that they catch while flying low over water. However, the captive Pteranodons in Jurassic Park developed a fondness for other kinds of meat. Despite their incredible lightness, Pteranodon has tremendous strenght and can lift great weights with its talons. They are also more resistant than they look. Males have slightly larger crests than females but other than that both sexes are almost identical. Pteranodon has no scales like dinosaurs, and its skin has been described as similar to a mammal's, but without hair. It is a great flyer and can soar or flap its wings without any problems; when flying straight it can reach speeds of 55 kms p/h and has an unexpected manerauvility in such a large animal. On land, it isn´t very fast but not as clumsy as it could be thought. These animals have excellent eyesight and hearing but bad sense of smell; The Jurassic Park Pteranodons proved to be very smart but they could never be trained. Category:Pterosaurs